


Sunshine

by starksinner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Themes, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksinner/pseuds/starksinner
Summary: Daryl brings home a bottle of whiskey.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm startin' to post some of my more recent works from my Tumblr ([starksinner](https://starksinner.tumblr.com//)) on here! Hope you enjoy some good ol' Daryl Dixon shit, loves! xx
> 
> Quick Disclaimer: Do NOT repost my work. An artist's work is copyright protected from the moment they create it. Reposting my work goes against my wishes and violates that copyright. You need permission, and permission must be granted.

When Daryl brought home a dirty, old bottle of Jack Daniels, you nearly had your way with him on the front porch of your shared Alexandria home. 

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d tasted alcohol. All you knew was that it was a lifetime ago. A lifetime ago without the dead walking, your hands bloodied, your friends and family buried. 

“Daryl,” you cried, giving him that puppy dog look you knew could get him to do anything. Even in your alcohol-fueled bliss, you were vividly aware of the effect you had on him. “You’re fuckin’ perfect n’ sexy n’ amazin’, ya know that?”

“Yer damn drunk already?” He asked, taking a sip from his glass as he let his worries slowly slip away. 

Daryl watched you as you squirmed on the couch the two of you sat on, sipping on your drink like it was your lifeline. He focused on the way you bit your bottom lip and grunted at the unfamiliar burn of alcohol running down your throat. He liked seeing you like this. _Open, uncaring, a little bit rebellious._ “Thought ya could hold your liquor.”

“I can,” you whined, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. “A’ least I used to be able to. I was crazy in college. You would’a _loved_ me.” 

“Wouldn’t’a talked ta ya durin’ those days,” he admitted, spreading his legs and leaning his head back. “And ya wouldn’t’ve either. College girl n’ a asshole redneck? I would’a hated ya.”

“I would’ve _persuaded_ you,” you smiled, looking over at him. “Jus’ cause’ we were from different backgrounds, ain’t mean I wouldn’t’ve wanted to have you. Even college me would’a _loved_ to jump your bones.” 

“S’always bout’ sex with ya, ain’t it, sunshine?” 

“One look at these arms, Dixon,” you laughed, pressing your fingers against his bicep. “I would’a been right on my knees jus’ for you.”

Daryl shook his head and hid his face from you, his cheeks instantly flushing red. If it wasn’t enough for you to only be wearing one of his old shirts, your words were getting him wound up in a _dangerous_ way. “If I’d known you’d be actin’ like this tonight, I wouldn’t a brought this back.” 

“Yeah?” You shuffled closer to him, taking the bottle of Jack from his hands right before he could pour himself another glass. “Why did ya then?”

He bit the inside of his cheek and you poured more of the amber liquid into your glass, putting the bottle back on the coffee table and taking a sip of your drink. You were looking up at him through your lashes, your eyes glazed with a hint of mischief and mayhem. 

Daryl knew he was in for trouble. 

He always was with you. 

“Thought we could relax,” he admitted, resting his hand against your bare knee. Your skin was warm under his calloused and scarred fingers and he loved it. “Time we get a break, feel good a lil’.”

“You know what’d make me feel _really_ good?” You grinned, gulping down the last remnants of your drink and putting down your glass.

You swiftly draped your legs over his, placing your hands against his shoulders in order to balance yourself. You acknowledged the fact that you were gone now. All the tension had left your body and you’d let it. You were free and happy as you succumbed to the booze that took control over you.

“I need you,” you professed against Daryl’s lips, straddling him and pushing your core against the growing bulge in his pants. “I’ve needed ya all day.”

“Have ya?” 

He pressed his lips against yours, kissing you hard as your tongues tangled together. He couldn’t remember the last time the two of you were like this. 

After Rick died and the communities’ communications with each other began falling apart, your relationship with him became strained despite years of romance between the two of you. Then he left, leaving you alone in Alexandria as his grief and guilt lead him in search of Rick’s body to bring back to Michonne. 

As your relationship blossomed again, your love for each other still burning strong, you’d only been able to share a couple of quick, private moments of affection with each other. A quick kiss here and there, sleeping in the same bed but too tired to do anything else. He missed this. _He missed you._

“I want a _baby_ ,” you confessed randomly, your voice hardly above a whisper. 

“You already have the dog,” he grunted, motioning to the large Belgian Malinois sleeping in the corner of your living room. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, holding his face in your hands as you kissed him again, softer this time. “I want a _real_ baby. Two real babies. Dog and a lil’ human baby.”

“Mmm, maybe next time,” he grinned, pressing a passionate kiss against the soft skin of your neck as you moaned. _God, he loved that sound._

“You don’ want my baby?” You were pouting like a child, but he could see the little smirk threatening the corner of your lips. 

“Course’ I do,” he mumbled, peppering soft, little kisses across your face as you finally smiled. “Just not while yer a drunk an’ flirty lil’ shit.”

“When’d you get morals?” You teased, kissing the scruff across his jaw and licking his neck. His hands were underneath your thighs as he groped your flesh, igniting goosebumps all across your skin. “C’mon, Dixon. I’m givin’ you permission to fuck a baby into me.”

“Sometimes I forget bout’ you and tha’ dirty lil’ mouth a’ yours, sunshine,” he smiled, dragging his thumb across your swollen bottom lip. He grunted as you licked it, smiling devilishly as you ground against his hardness for a second time. 

“You know you love it,” you breathed, pressing your lips to his as you fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. “I think maybe we should take this upstairs.”

“Don’t think I’ll make it,” he held your waist firmly, his fingers digging into your sides as he threw you back against the couch, hovering over you. You groaned as he pulled at your panties, bringing them down your legs and teasing his fingers against the place you needed him the most. _“I’m doin’ ya right here, right now, sunshine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during one of my quarantine TWD rewatches and yeah...I'm still in love with this gruff, little asshole and it shows! Hope you enjoyed that! Feel free to leave a comment! xx


End file.
